kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mine Cart
|type =On-rails |traverses =Mine cart tracks }} The Mine Cart (called Handcar[http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/superstar/manual/32_33.jpg Kirby Super Star Instruction Booklet] in Kirby Super Star) is a recurring vehicle in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Kirby Super Star. Games ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra In Kirby Super Star, Mine Carts are found in the small, narrow caves in The Great Cave Offensive. They are also found in Milky Way Wishes, at Hotbeat and Halfmoon. Since Kirby Super Star Ultra is a remake, they are found there in the same places. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards A Mine Cart is found in Stage 2 of Neo Star. Waddle Dee rides with Kirby in the Mine Cart. It operates identically to the raft in Stage 2 of Aqua Star and the toboggan in Stage 1 of Shiver Star. Kirby: Canvas Curse Mine Carts appear exlusively in the boss game Cart Run, where Kirby and King Dedede race to the end of the course in Mine Carts; King Dedede rides a bigger Mine Cart than Kirby does. While King Dedede's Mine Cart is set on a fixed track, the player must draw the track for Kirby's Mine Cart in order to optimize speed and collect food. In the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]] Mine Carts appear in The Great Cave Offensive, a stage that appears in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. If a player lands inside one or leaves it still for a few seconds, it will begin moving along its track. It eventually picks up speed, making it hazardous to any opponent whom it runs into. Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby Super Star, Mine Carts are called Trolleys. This was changed to Cart in the remake. *In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, Kirby can get hurt by obstacles in the way despite him being inside. *When Meta Knight is in the cart he puts his cape around himself like he does in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *When Kirby gets into a Mine Cart, it is treated like a Copy Ability in the fact that it gets its own icon. *Unused sprites of Mine Carts exist in the coding of Kirby Mass Attack. The types included an orange cart for the Kirbys to ride in, a purple cart that an unused enemy would ride in, and a red cart mounted on skis that the Kirbys would ride in (which presumably would have been used in an icy stage). **Supporting this speculation is official artwork of eight Kirbys riding through an icy area in a ski-mounted Mine Cart. Artwork KCC Kirby 4.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Dedede 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Dedede 3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KMA_Mine_Cart_artwork.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Pupupu_Train_Mine_Cart.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website Gallery EE Twizzy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Minecart64.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Cart Run 1.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Cart Run 3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' SSBU Mine cart.JPG|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' D031pSFVAAEqUFc.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' D031pSlV4AAdw-5.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' D031pSbU0AAWAle.jpg|A Mine Cart crashes. Sprites KSS Mine cart sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KCC Cart sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Kirby's cart) KCC Cart sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (King Dedede's cart) KSSU Mine cart sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Mine cart sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (unused) KMA Mine cart sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (unused) KMA Mine cart sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (unused) References Category:Kirby Super Star Category:Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Super Smash Bros.